Saint Seiya and the PISA exam
by Terrha K.O
Summary: cuando la paz en el universo por fin a llegado...comienza el nuevo peligro para nuestros caballeros...La escuela...y finalmente descubren un nuevo dios...el dios examen de PISA!¿ que haran nuesros caballeros? descubranlo!


SAINT SEIYA Y EL EXAMEN DE PISA

POR :TERRA-ANIMEX

DISCLAIMER:lamentablemente los personajes no son mios son de la tele….los creadores…..

capitulo 1: en clase

hagamos de cuenta que acaba de terminar la guerra santa y todos los caballeros sobrevivieron (aunque no es asi)...soari preocupada por la educacion de sus caballeros decide abrir una escuela "EL COLEGIO KIDO" que abarca desde secundaria...tatsumi es el maestro mayor que enseña todas las materias...Shunrei la cocinera de la escuela...marin la prefecta...Saori la directora...el patriarca el subdirector...y june la enfermera...

Cierto dia nuestros caballeros de bronce junto con los doraditos en la clase de matematicas a cargo de tatsumi...estaban viendo ecuaciones lineales...(ni me critiquen yo no doy la clase) ...cuando derrepente llega (chan...chan...chan...chan...leche...con...pan...) S-A-O-R-I...

-buenos dias chicos...-dijo muy distinguida saori...

-buenos dias señorita saori- dijeron como borregos todos los caballeros mientras se levantavan de las mesas en las que se encontraban con sus libros abiertos...todos rayados no cabe decir de mas

-les tengo dos buenas noticias!

-cuales!- dijo un cierto afrodita con complejo de pez metrosexual

-si...saori dinos cual!- dijo arrogante Aioria al ver la cara de felicidad de Saori

-Mañana me voy a casar!- dijo Saori muy feliz! n.n al escuchar esto se escucha un tipico grito colectivo de desesperacion y confusion...Saori comenzo a reirse como loca al ver la cara de los caballeros (quien no)

-Saori como pudiste haberme dejado asi- dijo al punto del llanto

-No es cierto seiya solo era una broma- dio saori mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-entonces?-dijo algo confundido detah mask al ver a saori agotada por su broma

-cual es la GRAN noticia saori?- dijo harto Shiryu...mientras se trataba de calmar para no lanzarse sobre la pelimorada...

-señorita Saori ya llego el paquete que esperaba- dijo cordial shunrei

- Gracias shunrei

-Que es eso Saori- dijo curioso Mu mientras se acercaba al paquete poco a poco

-PISA

-Pizza ! que considerada eres saori!- dijo feliz Dokho...

- Yo quiero de pepperoni - dijo levantando la mano shaka...

- yo de salchicha (sin albur) -dijo ikki sacando un plato que estaba debajo de su mesa...

- y yo hawaiiiana...- dijo shun emocionado...

-yo de lo que sea...mientras no sea comida de Shunrei todo esta bien - dijo algo enfadado Shiryu.

-Como puedes decir eso Shiryu!- dijeron en defensa de su novia Shun y Shion...ya que adoraban la comida china de Shunrei, en eso el RA-PUN-ZE-LIO decide aventarse encima de los dos peliverdes que defendian la hartante comida china de Shunrei ( demasiada comida china llega a hostigar ) ...al ver esto Dokho mete el pie en el camino de su alumno querido con el fin de que se tropezara, pronto el dragon cayo en el escritorio del maestro y su nariz quedo manchada de tinta para sellos que habia en una almoadilla

-Y bien saori...Ya nos vas a dar Pizza?

-No- dijo muy sencilla y relajada la pelimorada al oir esto todos se uqedaron asombrados por al repuesta solo se rindieron y dieron un gran grito colectivo...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- todos alzaron sus mnos y se agacharon en forma de suplica de satr wars

-no les voy a dar...-dijo en definitiva Saori.

-Porque no? que te a hecho la pizza que nosotros tenemos que cobrar?- dijeron con cara de perrito abandonado Aioria y Aioros

-Porque PISA no es una comida- interrumpio Tatsumi

- Entonces? -pregunto algo confundido el pato congelado

-Es un EXAMEN!- gRito feliz y orgullosa Saori al oir esto se da otro grito colectivo tipo estar wars...como no la creencia de la pizza era increiblemente aceptable pero un examen...acaso estaba enferma?...eso era un crimen! ponerle a nuestros caballeros un examen era un crimen!1 peor a un...era un Homicidio de neuronas totlmente legal!

¿lograran nuestros caballeros resolver su examen?...¿ denunciaran a saori por el examen cometido?...¿los caballeros conservaran sus neuronas?...¿alguien reprobara?...no se pierdan estas y otras preguntas mas en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
